Sister of the Enemy
by Flainorkeyblade
Summary: Reno and Rude are together and found a little half moogle baby child. 4 years later the Silver brothers and Sephiroth's sister rise up again. Kadaj is still gone. LozxOC, RenoxRude, OcxCloud, YazooxOc M for safety


Please no flames. I'm sorry if one or two things are out of place it's been forever since I watched the movie and should really get caught up ;

CHAPTER 1

Rude walked down a forest path to clear his head. "Damn that Reno…" he grumbled. Reno had been screwing around with his explosives again. And once again he had blown up part of their home. He loved Reno more than ever and they had lived together ever since the stigmatism was cured.

"KYAAAAAA!" Rude looked up quickly to see a wild chocobo running by with a small bag dangling from its neck and a moogle clinging on to the string of the bag. He ran over and quickly grabbed the bag stopping the creature. He calmed it and took the bag off. It was heavier than he thought. He opened at arms length just in case. When nothing exploded or jumped out at him he looked inside and was shocked at what he found.

It was a baby with chocolaty brown hair with moogle ears and that small bobbley thing poking out of it. It was sleeping and she was wrapped in a thick white blanket. He pulled it out and felt two tiny wings. It woke up from being moved revealing two girlish green eyes. "So you're a little girl?" She gurgled and chewed on the blanket. "Mmmm…let's get you home." "Not with out me your not." He looked up to see it was the moogle talking to him. "Eh?" "That is my little sister you're holding?" "WHA?!" "Her name is Florence, and I am Charlie. Please do not be shocked by our appearances. It's our…father's fault, if you can call him that. But I'll explain later." Rude stood there looking at the creature shocked.

4 YEARS LATER

"Daddy!" Florence ran towards Rude and Reno's door in her socks a nightshirt. She opened it and looked inside and she tilted her head. Splayed in front of the four-year-old was Rude moaning and pounding into Reno who was on his hands and knees and gasping. "Ruuuuuude!" he came all onto the sheets as his partner came deep inside him. They collapsed next to each other. That's when they heard a small voice that jerked them back to reality. "Daddys?" "Florence!" Reno pulled the covers over him while rude quickly put on his pajama pants and ran over to her. "Oh boy I didn't think we would need to have this talk until later." He put her on his lap. "When a daddy and a …daddy love each other very much…" Reno threw a slipper at him and glared. "Rude…she's four." "What do you want me to do then?" "Honey when me and daddy do that it's because we love each other. And it's daddy and daddy kinda love." " Ooooh." "So what's wrong sweety?" "I had I nightmare about that man from the city again."

Rude sighed, it had happened a few weeks ago. He had taken her into town to get her a new sweater because she had ruined her old one climbing up the side of the house in a rainstorm. Rude turned away from her and let go of her hand for one second and when he turned around some freak in a black cloak was talking to her. He took her hand and started pulling her off. Rude ran after him and grabbed Florence by her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

He stroked her head. "It's okay sweety that man isn't gonna see you again." He picked her up and tucked her back into her bed. That was a mistake Rude would live with for his entire life.

"LOZ!" Saki screamed at the top of her lungs looking for her brother's pedophiliac friend. Saki was Sephiroth's sister, and the day he disappeared she took charge. Yazoo laughed and she turned on him. "What's so funny Yazoo?" "He went out a few minutes ago, said he had some unfinished business to do." "Damn it" Saki grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Loz had Florence pinned in front of him on his bike. "Will you please stop screaming!?" Loz saw a figure in the road. It grabbed the front of the bike flipped it over it's head and caught the crying child. "Loz…you told me you broke your habit." Saki stepped out of the shadows glaring at him. Loz looked at her lost for words. "C-come on Saki. I saw her in the city one day and she was just so cute and-" "DO YOU THINK SHE'D BE SO CUTE AFTER THE THINGS YOU DID TO HER!?" She rubbed her temple as Florence hiccupped. "I'll take this…thing home and I wanna see you back at our house the second I get home not a moment later." She took to the skies and looked at the shivering girl. "Can you tell me where you live?" Florence shook her head and Saki sighed. "Florence!" It was faint but Saki heard it. "Is your name Florence?" the moogle girl nodded and Saki landed in front of a terrified Rude. "Here's your kid back…be more responsible…next…time." A blush spread across her cheeks as she saw Cloud walking towards her. "Thank you miss."

I leave it at that for now…please review.

((I'm sorry if this is a little confusing, if you want anything explained for you please feel free to ask and I'll answer them as best and as quickly as I can. Thank you))


End file.
